Pierwsze święta po końcu świata
by uCharlie
Summary: [JEDNOROZDZIAŁOWIEC] W pierwsze święta po pokonaniu Voldemorta, George budzi się z paskudnym uczuciem, że o czymś zapomniał. To zmusza go do dźwignięcia się z łóżka bladym świtem i rozpoczęcia dnia, który uświadomi mu, że są sprawy, o których tak łatwo zapomnieć się nie da. SLASH.


Tytuł: Pierwsze święta po końcu świata  
Beta: Vix.

Za uwagi serdecznie dziękuję **Albus **

Dedykacja: Kakashiemu, świątecznie, za to, że pozostał po tym, co minęło ;)  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Rating: PG–13  
Pairing: George Weasley x Harry Potter. Or so it seems.  
Kanon: Uwzględniony, poza epilogiem.  
Uwagi: Akcja ma miejsce parę miesięcy po pokonaniu Voldemorta.

„CHCESZ USZCZĘŚLIWIĆ MĘŻCZYZNĘ, KTÓREGO KOCHASZ?" – głosił napis. George mimowolnie prześlizgnął wzrokiem po ruchomym zdjęciu przedstawiającym faceta macającego się po policzkach z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem, jakby dopiero odkrył, że w ogóle posiada tę część ciała. Prychnął kpiąco, a mężczyzna, wciąż głaszcząc swoją twarz, spojrzał na niego i puścił mu oko, na co George skinął głową automatycznie. Zaraz zmieszał się lekko. Nie powinien nawiązywać kontaktu z obiektami nieożywionymi. Pchnął z niezadowoleniem drzwi, tuż pod imponującym torsem modela, gdzie wypisany zamaszystymi kulfonami slogan zachwalał „MASZYNKI DO GOLENIA MARKI FREELET, MAGICZNIE PROSTE W UŻYCIU! TYLKO W ŚWIĄTECZNEJ OFERCIE ZESTAW OPATRUNKOWY GRATIS."  
George rzucił ostatni raz okiem na plakat i wszedł do sklepu, odwzajemniwszy wcześniej pożegnalny uśmiech. Tak zwana magia świąt od tygodni przyprawiała go o ból głowy i najwyraźniej dostawał już kręćka. Może gdyby nie wpadał co chwila na jakiegoś przebranego w strój Świętego Mikołaja czarodzieja i nie atakowałyby go zewsząd dekoracje świąteczne w ohydnej, jaskrawej kolorystyce, byłoby inaczej. Może gdyby sączące się z wnętrz większości sklepów radosne (lub odwrotnie – rzewne i melancholijne), świąteczne dźwięki, koniecznie z dzwoneczkami w tle, nie pozbawiały go władz umysłowych, pamiętałby o tym, aby zakupić prezenty dla wszystkich.  
Ale nie pamiętał.  
Czy naprawdę kiedyś lubił święta? Może gdyby ukrył się na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, jedynego miejsca, które podczas świąt nie tonęło w zalewie choinek i jemioły… Naprawdę kusiło go do tego przez cały grudzień… Ponury, odpychający charakter owej podejrzanej uliczki nagle wydał mu się niemal swojski i wyjątkowo kojący. Gdyby przezimował tam przynajmniej do dziś, chroniąc oczy od gryzącej kombinacji kolorów, a umysł od natrętnej, świątecznej propagandy, dzięki której chodził po Pokątnej wiecznie otępiały z przygłupawym uśmiechem przylepionym do twarzy… Może wtedy…  
Ale tego nie zrobił.  
Dlatego obudził się o poranku z dziwnym poczuciem, że wśród tego całego zielono – czerwonego chaosu o czymś zapomniał. Wciąż jeszcze leżąc w łóżku, próbując przykryć się kołdrą po nos i jednocześnie wciąż osłaniać nią stopy, usiłował najpierw odgonić to uczucie, a potem przez kwadrans przypomnieć sobie, co też mogłoby to być. Pamiętał, że po południu ma pojawić się na świątecznym obiedzie w Norze. Pamiętał, żeby kupić składniki do babeczek bakaliowych. Kilo marchewek czekało spokojnie, aż zostaną wystawione przed dom dla wyimaginowanych reniferów, a w rzeczywistości spożyte przez ogrodowe gnomy. Te małe bubki nieźle się w tym roku obłowią. Podobnie jak cała rodzina George'a, bo ten postanowił wydać na nich resztę pieniędzy, które pozostały mu jeszcze po czasach, kiedy Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów nie były zamknięte na cztery spusty, lecz wręcz przeciwnie, świetnie prosperowały i przynosiły mu… _im_… krocie galeonów czystego zysku. Rodzice dostaną więc zastawę. Matka od dawna narzekała na wyszczerbione talerze i kubki. Oraz całkowity _brak_czegokolwiek, z czego można by godnie napić się kawy, bo kubki, nawet nie wyszczerbione, nie nadawały się w jej opinii do tego celu. Zwłaszcza, gdy kawą tą miano częstować gości. Dla ojca miał komplet szklanek do whisky wraz z pokaźną butelką tegoż trunku. Bill i Fleur staną się szczęśliwymi posiadaczami nowego kufra z okuciami z wzmacnianego srebrem żelaza. Charlie dostanie komplet nierdzewnych noży do patroszenia pożywienia dla smoków… Percy z pewnością będzie wniebowzięty, kiedy otrzyma nowy kałamarz i pióro do kompletu – szczególnie kiedy się przekona, że George _naprawdę_ nie potraktował ich żadnym zaklęciem powodującym nagły wzrost paznokci u nóg. Dla Ginny i Rona kupił po porządnej miotle – nowy model Zmiatacza, na Nimbusy mimo wszystko nie było go stać. Chyba, że planowałby przejście na radykalną roczną dietę. Rodzice, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Ron, Ginny… Chyba nikogo nie pominął? Kupił nawet wykrzykujący przekleństwa znicz na grób Freda. Uspokojony, westchnął i zaczął odchylać kołdrę, z zamiarem podniesienia się i skorzystania z toalety. Zaraz! Hermiona! George syknął i wykrzywił się, ale zaraz potem zorientował się, że przecież w tym roku Hermiona spędza święta razem ze swoimi mugolami. Czyli prezenty ma dla wszystkich. Skąd więc to dziwne, nękające go przeczucie, że jednak o czymś… Ciepłe ramię owinęło się wokół jego torsu, kiedy spuścił już jedną nogę na podłogę.  
– Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał Harry i wtedy George sobie przypomniał.  
Opadł z powrotem na poduszki, powstrzymując się od rozgłośnego jęknięcia. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że od pewnego czasu nie był sobą, ale jak mógł… Harry. Zapomniał o Harrym, który spędzał z nimi święta od siedmiu lat. A przecież nie był to najważniejszy z powodów, dla których powinien pomyśleć o nim w pierwszej kolejności.  
– Co? – zapytał nieuważnie, odwracając twarz w stronę przyjaciela z nadzieją, że nie wypełzły na nią wszystkie uczucia, jakich właśnie doświadczał, bo w przeciwnym razie musiałby wyglądać jak skończony kretyn. – Ach. Idę do toalety – zmusił się do pozującego na niefrasobliwy uśmiechu i cmoknął Harry'ego w nos, głównie po to, aby ukryć swoją twarz przed jego spojrzeniem.  
Harry przytrzymał jego głowę przy sobie. George poczuł najpierw gorący oddech na brodzie, a potem wilgotne wargi w tym samym miejscu i wyżej, tuż przy kąciku własnych ust… Ciepłe palce wcisnęły się w jego policzek i po chwili Harry pocałował go leniwie. Miał spierzchnięte, chropowate usta, jakby gorączkował.  
– Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał George, oddając krótko pocałunek i odsuwając się nieco, by przyjrzeć się przyjacielowi dokładniej. Położył dłoń na jego czole. Było chłodne.  
– Tak, a coooo? – ziewnął Harry i przeciągnął się, zamykając oczy.  
– Nic, tak tylko pytałem – powiedział George, mierząc wzrokiem zarumienioną skórę Harry'ego – bo jesteś cały czerwony.  
– Wiesz, że to nie dlatego – wymamrotał Harry w poduszkę i z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy nakrył się kołdrą.  
Fakt, z tego co George zaobserwował, Harry po każdej wspólnie spędzonej nocy wyglądał, jakby stoczył właśnie z wielkim zaangażowaniem kilka pojedynków zapaśniczych. Nie było to zresztą zbytnio odległe od prawdy…  
– Zaraz wracam – zapowiedział George, wyskakując spod kołdry, poczochrawszy uprzednio i tak już niemiłosiernie potargane włosy przyjaciela. Zimne powietrze owiało jego barki, więc wciągnął natychmiast bluzę i spodnie. Pod łóżkiem wymacał wczorajsze skarpetki (innych nie było w polu widzenia) i zaczął wkładać je pośpiesznie.  
– Dlaczego się ubierasz? – zapytał Harry, uchylając jedno oko.  
– Eee… – odparł George. – Wyrzucę jeszcze śmieci – wyjaśnił i umknął, zanim Harry zdążyłby zdemaskować tę kompletnie idiotyczną próbę wprowadzenia go w błąd.  
Tak właśnie znalazł się we „Wszystko i Nic" o szóstej rano, z dzierżonym w ręce workiem na śmieci, o którego istnieniu zdążył po drodze zapomnieć i kieszeniami napchanymi tyloma galeonami, ile tylko udało mu się porwać z szuflady przed wyjściem. Po tryliardach lat świetlnych spędzonych na miotaniu się wzdłuż regałów wyładowanych w większości nieznanego zastosowania przedmiotami, George zaczął przekonywać samego siebie że, najlepiej będzie, jeżeli wróci do Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów i zwyczajnie obdaruje Harry'ego tuzinem zakurzonych lipnych różdżek albo paroma jadalnymi piórami. Przecież zawsze cenił ich dowcipy. W przeciwnych wypadku nie dorzuciłby do tego interesu tysiąca galeonów z własnej sakiewki. Tylko, że to było _przed_ śmiercią Freda, _zanim_ George na dobre porzucił eksperymentowanie z wybuchowymi mieszankami i trefnymi eliksirami._Zanim_ zamknął się w swoim pokoju i nakrył się kołdrą z zamiarem pozostania w łóżku i przespania życia, jeżeli nie okaże się, że to wszystko, co się przydarzyło, było tylko złym snem. _Zanim_ w tym łóżku znalazł się Harry, bez którego George prawdopodobnie nie wykrzesałby z siebie dość siły, żeby w ogóle pojawić się w Norze, gdzie wszystko przypominało mu o tym, co nieodwołalnie odeszło w przeszłość.  
Musi znaleźć mu jakiś porządny prezent, postanowił, lawirując pomiędzy stertami czegoś, co wyglądało jak martwe chrobianki z uschniętymi kłami. Jeden ze stosów zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, kiedy George zahaczył o niego workiem. Rzucił go na ziemię i podtrzymał kilka chyboczących się przedmiotów. Konstrukcja odzyskała stabilność, a on porzucił siatkę u jej stóp i ruszył dalej. Przerzucił kilka książek, obejrzał z bliska parę posążków, przekartkował hałdę gazet i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, z czego Harry by się ucieszył. Może poza czymś związanym z Quidditchem, ale to było przecież zbyt bezosobowe. Po półgodzinie niemal się poddał i zdecydował, że usiądzie na podłodze i po prostu _przeczeka_ tutaj do czasu, aż święta się zakończą.  
– Może w czymś panu pomogę? – zaproponował uprzejmy głos tuż nad jego uchem (tym, które jeszcze posiadał), kiedy zrezygnowany zsuwał się już na ziemię, czując strużkę potu zjeżdżającą mu po karku.  
Poderwał się błyskawicznie.  
– Przepraszam – mruknął. – Nie powinienem tu siadać.  
– Nie ma problemu – uśmiechnęła się sprzedawczyni, kobieta w średnim wieku o spojrzeniu w połowie matczynym, w drugiej zaś zaczepnym. – Za to pan wygląda, jakby coś pana trapiło? Zgaduję, że nie hemoroidy, skoro zamierzał pan usiąść. Czyżby zapomniał pan prezentu? – zapytała, a w jej oczach pojawiły się wesołe iskierki.  
– Bingo – westchnął, drapiąc się po głowie z lekkim zażenowaniem.  
– Dla rodziców? – zapytała, a George zaprzeczył. – Rodzeństwo? – George pokręcił głową. – Dziewczyna?  
– Proszę pani – zaczął, postanawiając postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. – Nie będę owijał w bawełnę. W moim łóżku czeka na mnie chłopak… – powiedział, ściszając głos. – _Ważny_ dla mnie chłopak – uściślił, rozglądając się na boki. – A ja, jak pani przenikliwie zauważyła, nie mam niczego, co mógłbym mu dać, kiedy będziemy spędzać święta u mojej rodziny. Być może dlatego, że prezenty dla nich załatwiłem już dawno, a on jest u mnie dopiero od kilku dni – nie mógł powstrzymać się od usprawiedliwienia. – A być może dlatego, że jestem bezmózgim kretynem, który nie powinien zdać nawet SUMów – dodał gwoli ścisłości. Przecież nie _sypiał_ z Harrym od kilku dni.  
Kobieta patrzyła na niego wyrozumiale.  
– Ratunku – jęknął.  
– Dobrze. Czym się ten chłopak interesuje?  
– Quidditchem – odparł. – I… – zawahał się. Próbował coś sobie przypomnieć, ale… – Quidditchem. Głównie Quidditchem.  
– Więc proszę mu kupić uaktualniony egzemplarz „Najniezwyklejszych meczy w historii" – sprzedawczyni machnęła ręką w stronę półki z książkami. – Jest również na składzie prototypowy model Błyskawicy, jeżeli pana na to stać. Ale nie polecam – dodała przyciszonym głosem – bo jest w fazie testów. Może też pan wybrać którąś z par rękawic. Mamy skórzane, nie ślizgają się.  
– Myślałem o czymś bardziej osobistym… – wyznał.  
– Hm. – Wyraz twarzy czarownicy zmienił się nieco. – Może mu pan podarować pustą torebkę i powiedzieć, że nie ma rzeczy, która mogłyby wyrazić pańskie uczucia do niego – rzekła, patrząc na niego spod uniesionej brwi raczej kpiąco. – Ale skoro to ma być _osobiste_, to _ja_ raczej panu nie pomogę, prawda?  
George łypnął na nią spode łba. Nagle wydała mu się dużo mniej sympatyczna i obudziła się w nim dawno niedoświadczana wobec nikogo ochota, by poradzić jej, żeby wypchała się kocim żwirkiem. Ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że w gruncie rzeczy miała rację, a on nie wiedział o Harrym niczego, co dałoby możliwość podarowaniu mu takiej rzeczy, która go poruszy. Podczas krótkiej chwili słabości rozważał na poważnie ironiczną propozycję sprzedawczyni, lecz w końcu wyszedł z opakowanymi w kolorowy papier rękawicami w kieszeni i torbą pełną czekoladowych żab.  
Wrócił do domu z poważnie odmarzniętymi palcami, skostniałymi stopami i nieprzyjemnym poczuciem porażki czającym się w gardle. Z kuchni dosłyszał odgłosy przestawianych naczyń, więc pośpiesznie wydobył z kieszeni nieco już pomięty prezent i wepchnął go do nieużywanej szafki na buty.  
– Cześć – przywitał się, wchodząc do pachnącego czymś słodkim pomieszczenia i pociągając zziębniętym nosem. – Już wstałeś?  
– Tak. Właściwie od razu – odparł Harry znad kuchenki, nie odwracając się w jego stronę. – Długo cię nie było. Gdzie się podziewałeś? – zapytał, łapiąc za drewnianą szpachelkę i zaczynając energicznie szorować jej krańcem o patelnię.  
– Byłem… hm… – odchrząknął George. – Kupić coś na śniadanie – rzekł, rzucając siatkę na stół.  
Harry rzucił mu spojrzenie przez ramię. Gołe ramię, przechodzące w równie nagi bark i połać jasnych, subtelnie umięśnionych pleców zakrytych u dołu nieco zbyt luźnym na Harrym materiale szarych bokserek George'a. Spod nich wystawały kształtne uda. Harry oderwał nogę od podłogi i potarł jedną szczupłą łydką o drugą, odsłaniając przed wzrokiem drugiego chłopaka niemiłosiernie brudną stopę.  
– Czekoladowe żaby? – parsknął śmiechem. – Tylko ty mogłeś na to wpaść. Dobra – dodał, przerzucając płaski i nieco zwęglony okrąg z patelni na znajdujący się obok stosik podobnych niewymiarowych placków. – Zrobiłem naleśniki – wyjaśnił. – Jestem w tym beznadziejny, więc nie obrażę się, jak nie zjesz – obiecał. – Chociaż mógłbyś przynajmniej przy jednym udawać, że ci smakuje – dodał, opierając się o blat i zakładając ramiona na piersi.  
– Na pewno są świetne – zapewnił George na wyrost, wciąż dźgany wyrzutami sumienia z powodu beznadziejnego prezentu godnego kogoś o inwencji i kreatywności Percy'ego. Ściągnął z siebie kurtkę, rozwiązał szalik, który następnie wcisnął w rękaw. Przerzucił kurtkę przez oparcie krzesła, a sam opadł na siedzenie.  
Harry odwrócił się do niego tyłem, nachylił się i zaczął grzebać w jednej z dolnych szafek. George automatycznie przejechał wzrokiem po jego wypiętych pośladkach, ale przyjaciel zaraz wyszarpał wyszczerbiony talerz spomiędzy sterty garnków i położył go przed nim.  
– Smacznego – powiedział, podsuwając mu półmisek z plackami i dostawiając jeszcze ciemną butelkę bez etykiety. – Syrop klonowy.  
– A ty nie jesz? – zdziwił się George, kiedy już polał swoje naleśniki sporą porcją syropu.  
– Zjadłem sporo podczas pieczenia. – Harry uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i oparł się na powrót o blat, obserwując go.  
George poczuł się jak na egzaminie z Historii Magii, podczas którego Binns zaglądał mu co pięć minut do pracy i przytykał dyskretnie palec do każdego błędnie nabazgranego zdania, zakładając zapewne opacznie, że robi mu przysługę. Z pewnym trudem odkroił kawałek dość gumowego ciasta, po czym nałożył nań jeszcze trochę syropu i włożył sobie ciemny naleśnik do ust.  
Przez chwilę żuł w milczeniu. Harry patrzył na niego wyczekująco, więc przełknął rozdrobnioną papkę i odkroił kolejny fragment.  
– Harry… – powiedział wreszcie, kiedy już udało mu się skończyć pierwszy placek. – Mówiłem ci już, że _bardzo_mi na tobie zależy?  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, wykrzywił usta i podrapał się po głowie, co robiło wrażenie jakby myślenie sprawiało mu ból.  
– Nie – odparł w końcu, przerywając tę przerysowaną pantomimę i uśmiechając się.  
– Więc ci mówię – rzekł George kategorycznie, odsuwając od siebie talerz. – Ale te placki… następnym razem ja je usmażę, zgoda?  
Harry parsknął.  
– Wiedziałem – westchnął, robiąc przepraszającą minę. – To co? Zostają nam żaby?  
– I kawa – przypomniał George tęsknie.  
Wypili kawę, zjedli po kilka żab, wzbogacając swoje kolekcje kart o paru graczy Quidditcha i setnego Dumbledore'a.  
– George… – zagadnął Harry zmienionym, zamyślonym tonem, obracając w dłoni swoją kartę z brodatą podobizną dyrektora Hogwartu.  
– Tak? – spytał, czując raptowny przypływ zaniepokojenia. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że podobnie jak on sam, Harry także nie otrząsnął się jeszcze całkiem z tego wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się w przeciągu ostatniego roku. A Dumbledore był przecież dla Harry'ego kimś zdecydowanie bliższym niż tylko nauczycielem. Już gratulował sobie świetnego wyboru zakupu, kiedy Harry odezwał się i stało się jasne, że to jednak nie Dumbledore zaprzątał teraz jego myśli.  
– Mówiłeś poważnie? – Harry zerknął na niego znad zdjęcia.  
– Kiedy?  
– Teraz. – Wzrok Harry'ego na chwilę ześlizgnął się na stół, ale zaraz potem powrócił na twarz George'a, tym razem bardziej niepewny. – Kiedy mówiłeś…  
– Tak – przerwał George. Poczucie niepokoju nie opuściło go, mimo że był już pewien, iż Harry nie trapi się wojną, Voldemortem ani niczym podobnym. To powinno być najważniejsze, jednak nie mógł powstrzymać fali przerażenia, która ogarnęła go znienacka, kiedy dotarło do niego, o co chodzi. Ale przecież naprawdę… – Naprawdę bardzo mi na tobie zależy.  
Harry pokiwał głową i odłożył kartę na stół, zdjęciem do dołu. George'a coś nagle zadrapało w gardle i zakaszlał.  
– Wiedziałeś o tym, prawda? – zapytał. – Musiałeś to wiedzieć.  
– Przypuszczałem – zaśmiał się przyjaciel i zaraz spoważniał na nowo. – Sęk w tym… – kontynuował ostrożnie. – Oczywiście, zdawałem sobie sprawę, że jestem ci bliższy niż Neville, tylko… – Harry przygryzł wargę, a potem powiedział bez ogródek, bardziej rzeczowym tonem: – Słuchaj, George. Mówię o tym dlatego, że zastanawiałem się, co z tymi świętami. Jak to zrobimy? Chcesz iść tam pierwszy, a ja dojdę później, czy na odwrót? Albo…  
– Właściwie myślałem, że pójdziemy tam razem – wtrącił George. Tak naprawdę nie zastanawiał się nad tym do tej pory ani przez minutę, ale właściwie dlaczego nie mieliby? Oczywiście nie wzbudzi to niczyich podejrzeń, jeżeli aportują się do Nory razem. Mogli przecież spotkać się na Pokątnej, mogli odwiedzać się nawzajem, ile żywnie im się podobało.  
– Co powiemy, jeżeli nas zapytają jak na siebie wpadliśmy? – spytał Harry, patrząc mu prosto w oczy spod przymkniętych powiek. Bez okularów nie widział wyraźnie, dlatego zawsze mrużył oczy i marszczył brwi, ale robiło to wrażenie, jakby wpatrywał się w niego badawczo i George znowu poczuł się jak na teście.  
– Powiemy im, że ze sobą sypiamy. – Słowa wypłynęły z jego ust zanim zdążył się zastanowić. Zdawało mu się, że tego właśnie Harry od niego oczekuje. Okazja, żeby nadrobić wpadkę z prezentem, sama się trafiała i byłby głupi, gdyby jej nie wykorzystał. I byłby równie głupi, gdyby w tej chwili się wycofał i odsunął od osoby, która w pewnym momencie praktycznie trzymała go przy życiu. – I oszczędzimy im szczegółów.  
Harry pokiwał głową bardzo powoli i nie odzywał się przez dłuższy moment, aż w końcu George zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie popełnił przypadkiem pomyłki w ocenie sytuacji.  
– Jeżeli chcesz – sprostował więc, nachylając się w stronę przyjaciela. – Mówię poważnie.  
Harry wyrwał się z zamyślenia.  
– Chcę – powiedział, wyszczerzając się do niego szeroko, a jego oczy zrobiły się bardziej wesołe. Wyglądał na szczerze ucieszonego. – Mam nadzieję, że Ron nie podbije mi oka. Może już coś wypije i będzie w dobrym humorze… – zamyślił się. Potem odsunął się od stołu wraz z krzesłem, które zaskrzypiało przeraźliwie i podniósł się energicznie z miejsca.  
– Nie włączaj radia – powstrzymał go George, widząc, że chłopak zbliża się do parapetu.  
– Chciałem puścić informacje sportowe. Myślałem, że chcesz posłuchać… – powiedział Harry z zaskoczeniem.  
– Dzisiaj nie – zaprzeczył. – Chciałem iść na grób Freda. – Przez ułamek sekundy Harry wyglądał, jakby wyjątkowo dotkliwie ukąsiła go mantrykora, ale po chwili uśmiech zmazał wyraz bólu z jego twarzy. – Może pójdziesz ze mną? – zaproponował George.  
Harry postukiwał przez chwilę palcami o parapet.  
– Jesteś pewien? Jeżeli chodzi o mnie to… tak. Ale może wolałbyś sam?  
– Chcę, żebyś poszedł ze mną – zdecydował George stanowczo i zgarnął kurtkę z oparcia.  
– W takim razie daj mi pięć minut – powiedział Harry, łapiąc swój sweter, zwisający z uchwytu szuflady na sztućce. Podsunął go sobie pod nos. – To śmierdzi – skrzywił się. – Mogę pożyczyć twoją bluzę? Tę zieloną?  
– Jasne.  
Harry dotrzymał słowa i po pięciu minutach pojawił się na dole kompletnie ubrany, w okularach, pachnąc ziołową pastą do zębów, nadal totalnie rozczochrany. Część opadających mu na czoło kosmyków była wilgotna.  
– Tylko coś na siebie wrzucę – zapowiedział.  
George owinął się szalikiem, zapiął kurtkę i włożył czapkę, okropnie drapiącą w skórę. Czekając na Harry'ego, pokręcił się chwilę po kuchni. Włożył brudne naczynia do zlewu, starł resztki mleka z blatu i zerwał stronę z kalendarza. Spod starej kartki okraszonej kretyńską sentencją („Przeszłość to nie to, co mija, tylko to, co pozostaje po tym, co minęło"), której autor miał widocznie szczęście nie stracić w życiu niczego w sposób nieodwracalny, wyłoniła się data 25 grudzień.  
Zaglądnął do przedpokoju.  
– Idziemy? – zapytał dla porządku i ruszyli.

* * *

Poszli piechotą, nie aportując się i dopiero, kiedy byli już przy bramie cmentarza i przynajmniej jedna ze skarpetek George'a zdążyła doszczętnie przemoknąć, przypomniał sobie, że nie zabrał z mieszkania przygotowanego na tę okazję znicza. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy po niego nie wrócić. Jego samego obelżywy znicz nie bawił wcale, a wręcz z jakiegoś powodu przyprawiał o bolesny skurcz żołądka, jak większość rzeczy, które kiedyś uznałby za śmieszne. Był jednak pewny, że Fred byłby zachwycony tym przejawem kiczu. Tylko, że Fred nie przeżył tego, co on… Więcej – nie _przeżył_ w ogóle, a George nie wierzył w życie pozagrobowe, więc to, czy gadżet rozweseliłby Freda, było właściwie bez znaczenia.  
Doszedłszy do tego wniosku, zmusił się, by powstrzymać tyle razy przewijane w głowie obrazy, znów pchające nachalnie do jego umysłu. Złapał Harry'ego za ramię i weszli pomiędzy groby. Cmentarz był pusty, zapewne ze względu na wczesną godzinę. W zasięgu ich wzroku znalazło się zaledwie kilka osób.  
– Brrr – zadrżał Harry i zaczął rozcierać sobie ręce. – Zimno.  
George włożył wolną dłoń do kieszeni i dalej manewrowali między płytami. To był rząd dwudziesty trzeci… Śnieg przykrył tabliczki z numerami, więc George, ciągnąc towarzysza za rękaw, zaczął liczyć w pamięci, starając się nie zgubić rachuby. Siedemnasty, osiemnasty, dziewiętnasty… Zahaczył nogą o zasypaną tabliczkę i zaklął pod nosem. Zaraz. Osiemnasty… Nie. Dziewiętnasty. Dziewiętnasty, dwudziesty, dwudziesty pierwszy, dwudziesty drugi. Jest. Dwudziesty trzeci.  
Podniósł głowę z zamiarem powiedzenia Harry'emu, że są na miejscu, ale zanim zaczął zdanie, jego utkwiony do tej pory w ziemi wzrok padł na oddalony od nich o parę kamiennych płyt grób Freda. A raczej to, co znajdowało się przed nim.  
Ktoś już tam był. Stał przed nagrobkiem samotnie, odziany w długi do kolan, drelichowy płaszcz w kolorze khaki z kapturem, spod którego wystawało kilka zwojów bordowego szalika. Przez szerokie ramię mężczyzny przewieszona była brązowa, skórzana torba, która już z daleka wyglądała na mocno zużytą.  
Harry ruszył w jego stronę, zanim George zdążył go powstrzymać. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby złapać przyjaciela za kurtkę, ale śliski materiał wysunął się spomiędzy jego palców i George został na swoim miejscu sam, z ustami otwartymi nie wiedzieć w jakim celu, skoro i tak głos uwiązł mu w gardle.  
Śnieg zaskrzypiał pod butami Harry'ego i mężczyzna drgnął zauważalnie, po czym obrócił się w ich kierunku. Związane wysoko z tyłu głowy włosy podskoczyły gwałtownie, a kilka dredów wypadło z kaptura. Parę wplątanych w nie kolorowych koralików wplątanych zalśniło w słabym, porannym słońcu.  
– Lee! – zawołał Harry, a George poczuł własny żołądek gdzieś w okolicach płuc, co nie należało do przyjemnych doznań.  
To naprawdę był Lee. Sprawiał inne wrażenie niż wtedy, kiedy George widział go po raz ostatni – w tym samym miejscu, na pogrzebie Freda. Nie wyglądał już także na tę samą osobę, w towarzystwie której bliźniacy spędzili połowę swojego życia. Przestał przypominać niefrasobliwego chłopaka, wyglądał doroślej. Jego twarz z wyraźnie zaznaczoną, nieco kwadratową szczęką, zrobiła się bardziej męska i dużo, dużo mniej radosna niż we wspomnieniach George'a, ale też znacznie spokojniejsza niż podczas ich ostatniego spotkania. Nie był przygarbiony, jak na pogrzebie Freda. Wydawał się większy – wyższy i szerszy w barkach, jakby trenował codziennie uderzenia w tłuczek albo uprawiał inny sport.  
Przez chwilę patrzył na nich w taki sposób, że George pomyślał, iż ich nie poznaje, ale potem Lee zogniskował wzrok na Harrym i uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie. Kąciki ciemnych ust uniosły się symetrycznie do góry, a w jednym z policzków pokazał się wyraźny dołeczek. Nie był to ten pełen wigoru uśmiech niepoprawnego optymisty i energetycznego ekstrawertyka, ale mimo to zachowywał resztki dawnej pogody.  
– Harry! – przywitał się Lee ciepło. – Jak się masz?  
– Świetnie! – odparł Harry. – To znaczy… jakoś leci – zreflektował się, jakby przyznanie, że wszystko u niego w porządku, nie było na miejscu. – Strasznie dawno cię nie widziałem! Co tu robisz? Kiedy przyjechałeś?  
– Przyjechałem do rodziców – wyjaśnił Lee, spoglądając wyłącznie na Harry'ego, jakby George w ogóle nie istniał. A on nie miał ochoty na żadne świąteczne pogaduszki, więc to mu pasowało. Ignorując skręt kiszek wyminął Harry'ego, który posłał mu nieco zdumione spojrzenie, przeszedł obok Lee – rękaw jego płaszcza otarł się o materiał kurtki George'a – i kucnął przy grobie brata, wyciągnąwszy zmarzniętą ręką różdżkę z kieszeni.  
– Cześć – burknął, głównie na użytek Harry'ego, kiedy już jedynym, co znajdowało się w jego polu widzenia, była zaśnieżona płyta, zdobiona przez nieforemne, białe zaspy. Na wierzchu jednej z nich, w połowie zapadnięta w jasny puch leżała stara, trefna różdżka jego własnej produkcji w stanie niepełnej transmutacji w gumowego kurczaka.  
– Cześć – odpowiedział Lee zza jego pleców i umilkł na chwilę, podczas której George ze ściśniętym gardłem ważył różdżkę w palcach. – Przyjechałam przedwczoraj. Tylko na trochę, pojutrze wyjeżdżam.  
– Ach… – odparł Harry. – A jakie masz plany na te dwa dni?  
George odrzucił różdżkę - kurczaka na bok i machnął prawdziwą, mrucząc pod nosem formułę zaklęcia, podczas gdy Lee tłumaczył:  
– Nic szczególnego, po prostu posiedzę trochę z rodziną.  
Zanim spod śniegu wyłoniło się w całości kilka niedopalonych zniczy i mocno podwiędły bukiet kwiatów, które kiedyś chyba musiały być żółte, George rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące kilkukrotnie i poprawił efekt odkurzającym, słuchając _jednym uchem_ rozmowy Harry'ego i Lee o pogodzie i zaczynając żałować, że poprosił Harry'ego, aby ten przyszedł tu z nim. W przeciwnym wypadku mógłby odejść, kiedy tylko rozpoznał wysoką sylwetkę Lee, a tak… Miał nadzieję, że Harry nie wpadnie na to, by zapraszać go na herbatkę ani nic podobnego…  
Przez chwilę mocował się z błyszczącą pokrywką pierwszego z brzegu znicza, która zacięła się na amen. W końcu, szczękając zębami, ściągnął rękawiczki i wcisnął je do kieszeni. Przy jego ręce znalazła się nagle wąska, obnażona dłoń Harry'ego o palcach zsiniałych od mrozu.  
– Pomogę ci – zaoferował przyjaciel, wyciągając znicz z jego uścisku. – Ja będę trzymał, a ty rzuć _Incendio_ – zaproponował. – Tylko nie podpal mi palców. Więc co u ciebie? – zwrócił się do Lee, kiedy George ostrożnie przykładał koniuszek różdżki do czarnego knota. – Słuchałem twojego programu w radiu, podobno dostaliście koncesję na nadawanie w Kanadzie?  
– Tak – potwierdził Lee.  
George pozapalał wszystkie lodowate znicze, co trochę zajęło ze względu na jego trzęsące się – z zimna – palce. Wyrzucił wiecheć starych kwiatków i po pewnym wahaniu położył trefną różdżkę na swoim poprzednim miejscu w centrum szarej płyty. Przybrudzone gumowe tworzywo było jeszcze nieco ciepłe, jakby ktoś – oczywiście to musiał być Lee – długo ogrzewał je w dłoniach, zanim zdecydował się umieścić je na nagrobku. Wszystko już uporządkowali, postali przez chwilę w milczeniu i George zauważył, że Harry znowu otwiera usta.  
– Harry… – odchrząknął, zanim przyjaciel ponownie odezwał się do Lee.  
– Ach, tak. Będziemy się zbierać – załapał Harry, zerknąwszy na George'a i przyjrzawszy mu się nieco dłużej, niż było potrzeba. – A ty? Idziesz na Pokątną?  
– Nie. – Lee pokręcił głową. – Aportuję się prosto do rodziców.  
– Rozumiem. Ja chciałem jeszcze skoczyć po jakieś świeże owoce – poinformował Harry, wkładając ręce do kieszeni i zaczynając przebierać nogami w miejscu. Rzucił George'owi pytające spojrzenie.  
– Wrócę już do domu, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko – powiedział George. W gruncie rzeczy ucieszył się, że Harry postanowił wybrać się do sklepu, bo on sam czuł narastającą potrzebę pozostania samemu i obawiał się już, że jedynym sposobem jej spełnienia będzie zaszycie się między miotłami w komórce pod schodami. – Zobaczymy się później.  
– W takim razie… – Harry uniósł ramiona do góry, po czym opuścił je i podniósł z powrotem. – To… – rzekł, zbliżając się do Lee.  
– Do zobaczenia – Lee objął Harry'ego ramieniem i poklepał, przymknąwszy oczy. George kątem oka zauważył świeże zadrapanie na jego brodzie, a potem powieki Lee się rozwarły, błysnęły brązowe oczy… George wbił wzrok w żałośnie domagające się pastowania buty Harry'ego.  
– Miło było cię zobaczyć – rzekł Harry, odsunąwszy się i stanąwszy koło George'a, który patrząc w jedną ze śnieżnych zasp, zgiął zupełnie sztywną szyję w geście pożegnania, nie próbując dostrzec, czy Lee robi to samo.  
Usłyszał, jak obok Harry mamrocze pod nosem adres sklepu spożywczego.  
Podniósł głowę. Popatrzył na Lee i napotkał jego spojrzenie, jednocześnie znane i bardzo odległe, jak smak dawno zapomnianej potrawy.  
_Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów_, pomyślał i aportował się z trzaskiem.

* * *

Stanął przed bocznym wejściem do budynku, na szczycie schodów. Przed oczami wciąż latały mu różnokolorowe plamy, jak zwykle, kiedy przemieszczał się w ten sposób. Przymknął oczy i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, walcząc z silniejszym niż zazwyczaj uczuciem mdłości. Sięgnął do kieszeni, pozwalając przeszywającym chłodem podmuchom zimowego wiatru owiewać mu twarz. W spodniach nie mógł odnaleźć kluczy, więc zaczął macać się po kurtce, próbując wyczuć charakterystyczny kształt pod palcami. Zdał sobie sprawę, że drżą mu ramiona. Natychmiast przestał gorączkowo oklepywać własny tors i przeklinając się za własną nerwowość, znowu nabrał powietrza w płuca, starając się uspokoić. Zanim wyciągnął w końcu poszukiwany przedmiot spomiędzy fałd bluzy, sporo drobnych, wilgotnych okruchów śniegu poprzylepiało mu się do policzków, które musiały chyba być gorące, bo śnieg zdawał się je parzyć.  
Wbił klucz w dziurkę, próbując myśleć tylko o kubku gorącej herbaty, którą zapatrzy sobie, kiedy już znajdzie się w kuchni, ale nie mógł pozbyć się spod powiek wizji świdrujących oczu Lee, pozbawionych łagodności, stwardniałych. Wzdrygnął się. Nie wiedział, co czuje, ale cokolwiek to było, budziło w nim niesmak, podszyty kiełkującym… lękiem? Szarpnął drzwi gwałtownie, pragnąc jak najszybciej zacząć nastawiać wodę lub zająć ręce – i umysł – czymkolwiek innym. Może powinien w końcu posprzątać tę komórkę pod schodami...  
Był już w mieszkaniu, bardzo chcąc się w nim zaryglować, ale pchnięte z impetem drzwi napotkały nagle opór.  
– Stój. – Wąska szczelina między drewnianym kantem a przeżartą przez korniki futryną zaczęła się poszerzać. Do przedpokoju wdarło się trochę białego pyłu, osiadając zaraz na podłodze i przylegając do obitej korodującym metalem klamki, a potem do środka wtargnął zaśnieżony but, ostatecznie uniemożliwiając domknięcie drzwi. Ich krawędź objęła ciemna dłoń. – Mogę wejść?  
George zastanawiał się przed chwilę, czy może po prostu przytrzasnąć te zaciskające się kurczowo na drewnie palce, ale wreszcie, kiedy drzwi uchyliły się do końca z jękiem, powiedział:  
– Jasne. – Wzruszył ramionami, jak gdyby nigdy nic, siląc się na uprzejmą obojętność i doznając wrażenia, jakby znalazł się nagle poza swoim ciałem, które machinalnie wykonało zapraszający gest. – Wchodź.  
Lee patrzył na niego w milczeniu – tymi deprymująco bliskimi brązowymi oczami o obcym, twardym zabarwieniu – przez okropną, _cholernie_ długą chwilę. A potem przekroczył próg.  
George odwrócił się i zaczął iść w stronę kuchni, sunąc ręką po ścianie i próbując skupić się na jej teksturze, temperaturze, czymkolwiek…  
– Chyba coś ci się pomyliło przy aportacji? – zapytał kpiąco wysuszonymi ustami. Fakt, że z jego gardła wydobyło się poprawne zdanie, a nie żenujące skrzeczenie, przyniósł mu ulgę. – O ile wiem, nie ukrywam twoich rodziców w piwnicy.  
– Nic mi się nie pomyliło.  
Dopadł czajnika i odkręcił energicznie kran, z którego trysnął obfity strumień. Szum wody obijającej się o garnki i spływającej po ściankach zlewu dał mu trochę czasu na ogarnięcie pulsującego w skroniach chaosu myśli… To oczywiście było niemożliwe. Nie zdołał tego uporządkować przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy i nie uda mu się to teraz, z nim stojącym dwa metry obok... Napełnił czajnik ilością wody wystarczającą do zaparzenia herbaty dla całej rodziny i odwrócił się powoli, z ociąganiem, wiedząc, że będzie musiał stanąć z Lee twarzą w twarz.  
– Więc? – zapytał, rzucając okiem na gościa. Omiótł wzrokiem jego spięte policzki, zaciśniętą szczękę, poznaczone paroma bordowymi pęknięciami usta i podkreśloną niedokładnie ogolonym, ciemnym zarostem brodę. Ostatecznie zdecydował się skupić na purpurowych ściegach szalika. – Czego sobie życzysz? Może herbaty?  
Lee nie odzywał się, więc George kontynuował:  
– Czyli przyjechałeś do rodziców? Zabawne, wydawało mi się, że się wyprowadzili… Najwidoczniej jestem źle poinformowany. – Lee wciąż milczał i George zaczynał czuć się _jeszcze_ bardziej idiotycznie, chociaż przed momentem wydawało mu się to niemożliwe. – Kanada, hm? – brnął dalej, obserwując splot włóczki tak intensywnie, że po chwili zaczął mienić mu się przed oczami. – No, no. Nie widziałem. Gratulacje. Zawsze byłem pewien, że będziesz sławny… Na pewno nie chcesz herbaty? – To było ostatnie, na co miał ochotę, bo oznaczało, że będą musieli siedzieć naprzeciwko siebie przez wiele minut. Ale przynajmniej mógłby wtedy po prostu popijać z kubka, co powstrzymywałoby przed wikłaniem się w tę zupełnie żałosną paplaninę, w którą popadał pod wpływem uporczywego milczenia drugiego chłopaka. – Słuchaj… – powiedział po chwili, podczas której Lee nie wypowiedział ani słowa, a jedynie położył dłoń na skotłowanych na oparciu jednego z krzeseł ubraniach. – Jeżeli nie zamierzasz się odezwać, to doprawdy nie wiem, po co…  
– Czy to sweter Harry'ego? – przerwał Lee nagle, ważąc w dłoniach rękaw jednego z pieczołowicie wydzierganych przez matkę George'a swetrów. Ten akurat był szary, z wyszytym na froncie wściekle czerwonym H, w które Lee wpatrywał się, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś wpadł na to, by użyć tak intensywnego koloru.  
– Mam rozumieć, że wpadłeś zrobić mi przegląd garderoby? – upewnił się George tak odpychającym tonem, na jaki tylko było go stać, ale Lee wciąż wgapiał się w niego, więc po pewnym czasie uznał, że będzie musiał odpowiedzieć. – Tak, to sweter Harry'ego. Ale to chyba nie twoja sprawa?  
– Rozumiem – powiedział Lee przez zaciśnięte zęby, mnąc sweter w pięści i rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Dopiero teraz George zdał sobie sprawę z tego, ile śladów obecności Harry'ego zdążyło się tu zebrać, odkąd ten zjawił się w jego życiu. Na blacie kuchennym leżało kilka brudnych kubków, których używał tylko Harry, zaś na stole, obok porzuconego przez George'a talerza po naleśnikach i kilku numerów starego „Quidditcha" wznosił się stos podręczników szkolnych z poplamioną syropem „Księgą zaklęć, poziom siódmy" na szczycie. Pod gniecionym przez Lee swetrem znajdowała się prawie cała wczorajsza garderoba przyjaciela. Z nogawki przykrytych w połowie zmiętym podkoszulkiem, równie wymiętych sztruksów, wystawał fragment granatowych bokserek, które George zdarł z Harry'ego wczorajszego wieczora, zanim przycisnął jego tors do usłanego gazetami stołu. – Rozumiem – powtórzył Lee głucho, ale musiała nie być to prawda, bo zaraz zapytał: – Czy wy…?  
– Tak – odpowiedział, nie próbując udawać, że nie rozumie. – O co ci właściwie chodzi? – warknął, zdobywając się w końcu na to, by spojrzeć drugiemu chłopakowi w oczy, ten jednak nie patrzył na niego, tylko na stertę nieświeżych ubrań Harry'ego. – Chcesz zrobić mi pranie czy brakuje ci tematów na program noworoczny i postanowiłeś zrobić ze mną wywiad odnośnie mojego życia seksualnego? – spytał sarkastycznie, unosząc brew.  
Lee zostawił wreszcie sweter Harry'ego w spokoju, opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała i znów popatrzył na George'a, który musiał powstrzymać się całą siłą woli, żeby nie odwrócić głowy. Spodziewał się, że Lee będzie dotknięty, wściekły, że zobaczy na jego twarzy jakieś emocje, ale ten spoglądał na niego spokojnie, prawie miękko i tylko nieznośnie smutno, tak że George poczuł naglącą potrzebę, by doskoczyć do niego i… Nie był pewien, co miałoby być potem.  
– Dlaczego tu jesteś? – zapytał zamiast tego, ciszej i usłyszał w swoim głosie ledwie wyczuwalną namiastkę desperacji, która z każdą sekundą dokuczliwego milczenia Lee zdawała się rozrastać. Oczekiwanie na odpowiedź było _bolesne_ w sposób dosłowny. Napięcie prawie rozdzierało mu mięśnie, a własne paznokcie wbijały się w skórę dotkliwie.  
– Są święta – powiedział Lee po dłuższym czasie. – Chciałem, żebyś wreszcie pozwolił mi ze sobą porozmawiać, ale widzę, że… – Lee postukał palcami w oparcie krzesła. – To nie był dobry pomysł.  
Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Jego związany do tej pory w bolesny supeł żołądek nagle zaczął palić żywym ogniem, jakby przez przypadek zjadł kilo Magicznych Fajerwerków i na dodatek popił je szklanką Ognistej Whisky. Czuł, że nie zniesie dłużej tego spojrzenia i za chwilę osunie się na podłogę z pożałowania godnym, bełkotliwym „Nie patrz tak na mnie!" na ustach.  
– Chyba nie – odparł zamiast tego, odchrząknąwszy.  
– Przepraszam – odparł Lee, wkładając ręce do kieszeni i wzruszył ramionami. Potem wziął głęboki oddech, poprawił szalik. – Pozdrów rodziców, Rona i resztę. Wesołych świąt – rzekł, odwracając się, po czym, odchodząc, spojrzał na niego krótko przez ramię i dodał: – Wszystkiego najlepszego.  
– Wiesz… – wykrztusił George, ulegając nagłemu impulsowi, by zatrzymać Lee w mieszkaniu – …on był ze mną. – Nie miał zamiaru tego mówić. Naprawdę chciał, żeby Lee już sobie poszedł, więc dlaczego…?  
– _Był_ z tobą? – powtórzył Lee powoli, wracając do kuchni, co sprawiło George'owi dziwną ulgę.  
– Tak – przytaknął pośpiesznie, czując, że gorąco uderza mu do głowy. – Tak, był przy mnie, kiedy…  
– Był przy tobie? – przerwał Lee zjadliwie, a jego zasępiona mina zmieniła się w nieprzyjemny grymas. – Był przy tobie, kiedy _co_? Kiedy zostałeś całkiem sam, bo wszyscy się od ciebie odwrócili? Czy może kiedy_wykopałeś_ każdego po kolei za drzwi? – spytał ironicznie. – _Chciałem_ przy tobie być – dodał po chwili łagodniej i George otworzył usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, żeby powiedzieć, że nie o to chodzi, że nie dlatego wspominał o Harrym, ale… ale właśnie o to chodziło. Jego ciało zalała kolejna fala gorąca.  
– Wyjechałeś do _pieprzonego_ Edynburga! – wycedził przez zęby.  
– Wyjechałem, bo odesłałeś wszystkie moje sowy! – prychnął Lee w odpowiedzi. – Sterczałem na twoich schodach przed pieprzone kilka miesięcy! Co _jeszcze_ miałem zrobić? Paść przed tobą na kolana? – sarknął. – Miałem się przed tobą płaszczyć i błagać, żebyś pozwolił mi… jak to ładnie ująłeś… być z tobą?! – zawołał, oddychając ciężko. – Dla twojej wiadomości – powiedział, stając metr przed nim. – To właśnie robiłem. Gdybyś otworzył jeden _cholerny_ list…  
– Może potrzebowałem więcej czasu! – krzyknął George, waląc w blat. – Może chciałem, żeby… Nie przypuszczałem, że po prostu sobie odpuścisz… – powiedział i natychmiast zapragnął to cofnąć. Żar buchnął mu na policzki, a wstyd sprawił, że zrobiło mu się niedobrze.  
– Nie odpuściłem sobie – przerwał Lee kategorycznie. – _Jestem_ tutaj. Najwidoczniej nie tylko ja. – Wskazał brodą na przeładowane ciuchami Harry'ego krzesło. – Tak się zastanawiam… A gdzie _ty_ byłeś? Czy _ty_ byłeś przy _mnie_, kiedy straciłem najlepszego przyjaciela? Czy byłeś _obok_, kiedy z dnia na dzień rozwaliło mi się życie? Byłeś ze mną, kiedy nie mogłem spać przez całe _tygodnie_? – zapytał natarczywie.  
George zamrugał oczami. Mieszanka gniewu, żalu i rozpaczy zatkała mu gardło.  
– Nie. Nie było cię – podsumował Lee, cofając się o krok. – To ty mnie opuściłeś. Odchodziłem przez ciebie od zmysłów. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile razy przychodziłem tutaj tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, czy pali się światło? Ile razy pytałem Rona, czy wciąż _żyjesz_?  
– Daj spokój – powiedział George, po paru bezskutecznych próbach przełknięcia ciążącej mu w przełyku guli. – Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.  
– Uważasz, że jak o czymś nie mówisz, to znaczy, że to nie istnieje? – spytał Lee z irytacją. – Myślałem, że_naprawdę_ potrzebujesz czasu, ale ty…  
– To przeszłość – przerwał cicho, bojąc się, że jeżeli zacznie mówić głośniej, nie zdoła powstrzymać swojego głosu od drżenia. – To nie ma znaczenia – ciągnął, nie wiedząc, czy mówi o Lee, Fredzie, czy może o samym sobie. – Nie ma sensu tego…  
Lee zacisnął wargi. Mięśnie zagrały mu w twarzy, uwydatniając kości policzkowe.  
– _Pieprz się_, George. Albo Harry'ego – dodał, obracając się gwałtownie i zrzucając wełniany sweter z oparcia krzesła na podłogę. – Wszystko mi jedno. To jest ostatni raz. – Głos Lee zabrzmiał wyjątkowo nieustępliwie, a kiedy chłopak znalazł się w przedpokoju, mówiąc: – Nie będę ci się więcej narzucać – był już całkiem oschły.  
Lee nie obejrzał się za siebie i zanim George zdążył się ruszyć, już go nie było. Huk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi dźwięczał mu jeszcze w uszach – _uchu_ – kiedy w końcu zorientował się, że stoi pośrodku kuchni z ręką wyciągniętą dość rozpaczliwie przed siebie i otwartymi głupawo ustami. Pokręcił głową, usiłując zrzucić w ten sposób natłok myśli lub przynajmniej chwilowo odzyskać jako taką równowagę. Z ciężkim westchnieniem przyklęknął przed spoczywającym na kafelkach swetrem i zaczął bezmyślnie składać rozrzucone rozpaczliwie na boki rękawy.  
– Sam się pieprz – warknął. A raczej _wychrypiał_. Drapało go w gardle, a pod powiekami czuł piasek.  
Złożył sweter w niezbyt perfekcyjną kostkę i odłożył go na oparcie. Otępiały, gładził płomienne „H" palcami, podczas gdy coraz więcej nieuporządkowanych myśli cisnęło mu się do głowy. Czajnik zapiszczał przeraźliwie i George ruszył w jego stronę, sięgając po drodze do kieszeni, żeby wyjąć różdżkę i… Nagle zmienił zdanie i rzucił się do drzwi, zahaczając nogą o krzesło, które runęło na ziemię i uderzyło go boleśnie w łydkę. Przeskoczył przez próg, w dwóch susach pokonał przedpokój i pociągnął z rozmachem za klamkę.  
– Lee! – zawołał, wypadając na zewnątrz.  
Mroźne powietrze uderzyło w jego rozgrzane policzki i natychmiast zaczęło szczypać go w nos. Padał obficie śnieg, co sprawiało, że Pokątna wyglądała jak wyjęta z obrazka. Na drodze nikogo nie było. Świeże ślady po butach o wysokim numerze wiodły przez połowę schodów i tu urywały się raptownie, co znaczyło, że Lee się aportował. _Oczywiście_.  
George zlizał z warg płatki śniegu. To było głupie z jego strony. Żałośnie głupie. Wycofał się z powrotem do ciepłego mieszkania. Mimo że temperatura była tu znacznie wyższa niż na ulicy, wstrząsnęła nim seria dreszczy, co utrudniło mu wyplątanie się z szalika i kurtki.  
Podniósł z ziemi krzesło i pozbierał porozrzucane po podłodze ubrania. Wyłączył czajnik, nastawił radio i usiadł przy stole, opierając czoło o otwarte dłonie. Miał wrażenie, że skronie wibrują mu pod palcami.  
– To był singiel ze świątecznego, zremasterowanego wydania płyty Celestyny Warbeck! – oznajmiło radio dziarsko. – A teraz wracamy do waszego ulubionego programu sportowego. Dzisiaj poprowadzi je w zastępstwie Daniel Cooper. Nie zna się za dobrze na Quidditchu, ale może spodoba się wam to, co ma do powiedzenia o bobsleju! Jeżeli nie przypadnie wam do gustu, możecie wysłać mu wyjca, prosimy jednak o nieprzysyłanie do redakcji odchodów bachantek… – zaapelował dziennikarz z werwą, a potem z radia popłynęła relacja z Magicznych Mistrzostw Juniorów w bobsleju, nadawana nieznanym George'owi głosem.  
Przysłuchiwał się niemiłosiernie nudnej gadaninie przez kwadrans, po upływie którego dotarło do niego, że od tej pory będzie słuchał głosu Lee jedynie przez radio. Jeżeli Lee planował powrócić tam po urlopie. Jeżeli nie, George będzie już zawsze zdany na informacje sportowe przekazywane monotonnym basem Daniela Coopera.  
Czy nie tego właśnie chciał? Ostatecznie i bezapelacyjnie wymazać obecność Lee ze swojego życia? Nawet jeżeli miało to oznaczać, że nieodwołalnie zniechęci się do sportu.  
Zebrał się z miejsca z pewnym trudem, zupełnie jakby jego ciało ważyło więcej niż jeszcze wczesnym rankiem. Wyłączył radio i powłócząc stopami powlókł się do przedpokoju, znacząc panele rozmokniętą, brunatną breją. Zanim wspiął się na pierwszy stopień prowadzących na piętro schodów, uchyliły się drzwi i w ich obramowaniu stanął obładowany siatkami Harry. George pomachał mu ręką, ale Harry nagle cofnął się, wyglądnął na podwórko, po czym wrócił do środka, z lekko nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy.  
– Cześć? – przywitał się George. – Wchodzisz?  
– Co? Ach! Tak. – Harry wyrwał się z zamyślenia. – Hej. Kupiłem mandarynki – powiadomił, unosząc wyładowane pomarańczowymi kulkami reklamówki w górę. – Chcesz?  
– Czemu nie? – Wzruszył ramionami i powędrował za Harrym do kuchni, z dziwną pustką w głowie i czymś na kształt doświadczonego rano przy wybieraniu prezentu poczucia totalnej klęski, tym razem zwielokrotnionego.  
– Ostatnio Ron pożarł cały zapas… – wyjaśnił Harry, uważnie stawiając siatki na blacie – …więc postanowiłem kupić więcej – powiedział, wyciągając z szafki dwa kubki i nasypując do środka herbaty. Machnął różdżką w stronę czajnika, zrzucił z siebie wilgotną kurtkę oraz czapkę i porwawszy jedną z mandarynek z worka, opadł na krzesło naprzeciwko George'a.  
– Masz. – Harry obdarł owoc ze skórki i podzieliwszy go na dwie równe części, wręczył połówkę George'owi.  
– Mhm – przytaknął ten nieuważnie i zaczął obracać mandarynkę w dłoni, czując się coraz bardziej okropnie.  
– Myślisz, że powinienem kupić coś… – zagadnął Harry, skubiąc się po brodzie.  
– Harry – przerwał George i spojrzał na przyjaciela, z którego oblicza powoli spełznął uśmiech, jakby spodziewał się, co usłyszy. Dopiero ten widok uświadomił George'owi dobitnie, że nie może dłużej ciągnąć tego… oszustwa, które serwował samemu sobie od śmierci Freda i w które wciągnął Harry'ego dla własnego ukojenia. – Ja… – wyciągnął w jego stronę nietkniętą połowę mandarynki. – Zmieniłem zdanie.  
Harry machinalnie przyjął od niego owoc i zagapił się nań, mrugając powiekami.  
– Rozumiem, że nie chodzi o mandarynkę? – spytał.  
– Nie – odparł George. – Słuchaj, Harry, chodzi o to, że ja… – zaczął. – To wszystko, co powiedziałem wcześniej jest prawdą – zapewnił. – Naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczysz, ale nie mogę… Nie możemy iść do Nory i powiedzieć im, że… Nie mogę być twoim… – przez moment szukał odpowiedniego słowa – _chłopakiem_, bo ja już… - nabrał powietrza.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, jakby coś rozważał.  
– Czy to, co chcesz mi powiedzieć… – wtrącił szorstko. – Ma coś wspólnego z Lee Jordanen?  
– Skąd wiesz?! – spytał George bez zastanowienia, zaskoczony. Czy naprawdę to było aż tak oczywiste?  
– Stoi przed domem – odparł Harry spokojnie, choć oschle. – Więc pomyślałem…  
– STOI PRZED DOMEM?! – George zerwał się z miejsca, niemal bez udziału własnej woli.  
– Tak. Prosił mnie, żeby ci nie mówić, ale w tej sytuacji…  
George zmusił się, żeby usiąść, chociaż wszystkie mięśnie w nogach spięły mu się jak do biegu. Ale był to winny Harry'emu… Który jednak wywrócił oczami i prychnął.  
– Idź – powiedział.  
– Ale… – zaczął protestować George i umilkł naraz, przestraszony podejrzeniem, że przyjaciel może faktycznie dać mu się przekonać, a wtedy Lee odejdzie. – Naprawdę? To jest… Harry. Jesteś najbardziej niezwykłą osobą, jaką znam – powiedział ze szczerym podziwem.  
– Poza Lee – mruknął Harry półgębkiem i dodał, złożywszy ramiona na piersi w defensywnej pozie: – Nie pochlebiaj sobie. To nic bohaterskiego. Nie jesteś aż tak wyjątkowy. Idź, bo nie zdążysz.  
Wiedział, że nie może tego tak zostawić, że jeżeli chcą zachować chociaż resztki przyjaźni, to będą musieli jeszcze pogadać, coś ustalić, ale teraz Harry miał rację – musi się pośpieszyć. Chociaż naprawdę nie Lee, a Harry'ego uważał za najbardziej niezwykłego chłopaka, jakiego zdarzyło mu się spotkać. Tylko, że to się nie liczyło, bo Lee, choćby nie wiem jak zwyczajny (mimo że taki nie był) to był Lee. George odsunął krzesło i jak w amoku złapał z parapetu radio. Przestając zwracać uwagę na Harry'ego, runął do drzwi, przekonany, że jeżeli Lee znowu się aportuje, to stracą szansę na to, by się kiedykolwiek porozumieć .  
Wyskoczył przed dom. Lee stał u podnóża schodów, a kiedy go zobaczył, zrobił minę, jakby został przyłapany na czymś bardzo występnym. Patrząc na niego z poczuciem winy, cofnął się i wyglądało na to, że zaraz rzuci się do ucieczki.  
– NIE! – wrzasnął George. Musiał zabrzmieć bardzo dramatycznie, bo Lee zatrzymał się natychmiast obiema nogami w pokaźnej zaspie. – Nie aportuj się!  
George zrobił krok do przodu, a potem następny i wreszcie znalazł się obok, zapadnięty po kostki w śniegu, nie będąc pewnym, co powiedzieć. A raczej od czego powinien zacząć. Otworzył i zamknął usta kilkukrotnie.  
– Gdzie masz czapkę? – burknął w końcu Lee, przerywając ciszę. – Odmrozisz sobie ucho i już żadne ci nie zostanie…  
– Trzymaj – mruknął George, wciskając w objęcia Lee radio.  
Lee odebrał od niego przedmiot bezrefleksyjnie.  
– O co chodzi? – zapytał, unosząc brwi. – Co to jest?  
– Radio – odparł George. – Chyba ty powinieneś to wiedzieć.  
– Aha. Świetnie – rzekł Lee, zdając się być nieco zbitym z tropu. – Dlaczego mi go dajesz?  
– Trzymam go tylko po to, żeby nie zapomnieć twojego głosu. Pomyślałem, że nie będzie mi już potrzebne… – wyjaśnił George. – Mam nadzieję, że myślisz tak samo. Skoro tu jesteś. _Nadal_ – podkreślił, czując, że zamiast zakłopotania, którego się spodziewał doznać po swoim oświadczeniu, spływa na niego ulga, tak silna, że robi mu się słabo.  
Lee nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby doświadczał podobnego uczucia. Zacisnął mocniej zęby i odezwał się dopiero po dłuższym czasie.  
– Co to w ogóle ma niby znaczyć? Myślisz, że możesz po prostu podarować mi stare radio i zapomnę o tym, co przed chwilą mi powiedziałeś? Co z _Harrym_?  
– Porozmawiajmy – poprosił George, podnosząc rękę. – Po prostu porozmawiajmy – powiedział prawie szeptem, z wahaniem przytykając palce do zaciśniętej szczęki Lee, która drgnęła, a potem rozluźniła się pod jego dotykiem. Pod opuszkami wyczuł kłujący zarost i przez głowę przemknęła mu głupia myśl, że jeżeli Lee się zgodzi i jakimś pokrętnym, świątecznym zbiegiem okoliczności uda im się dogadać, musi koniecznie kupić mu w prezencie maszynkę do golenia.

KONIEC

W ramach krótkiego posłowia - jeżeli kogoś to interesuje, to zainspirowały mnie dwie piosenki (między innymi).  
1. Damien Rice – ELEPHANT (George POV)  
2. Beirut – CLIQOUT (Lee POV)


End file.
